youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Animation King 1½
The Animation King 1½ is PaddingtonandFernRockz's upcoming movie-spoof of the Disney 2004 prequel "The Lion King 1½." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Timon - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) *Pumbaa - P.J. Pete (Goof Troop/A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Ma - Lonette (Cool World) *Uncle Max - Frank Harris (Doodle) (Cool World) *Iron Joe - Yosemite Sam (The Looney Tunes Show) *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed - Lock, Shock & Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Rafiki - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs franchise) *Young Simba - Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) *Adolescent Simba - Adolescent Hercules (Hercules) *Adult Simba - Adult Hercules (Hercules) *Zazu - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Adult Nala - Megara (Hercules) *Mufasa - Zeus (Hercules) *Scar - Hades (Hercules) *Meerkats - Various Cartoon Characters *The Fly - Bee Loki (Son of the Mask) *The Hyenas - Various Minions *Wild Animals - Various Cartoon Animals *Various Disney Characters (Silhouette) - Various Cartoon Characters Chapters *The Animation King 1½ part 1 - In the Cinema *The Animation King 1½ part 2 - The Toons' Habitat (Digga Tunnah) / Edd/Double D *The Animation King 1½ part 3 - Edd/Double D & Lonette's Conversation *The Animation King 1½ part 4 - Edd/Double D the Sentry?! / That's All I Need *The Animation King 1½ part 5 - Minions Attack *The Animation King 1½ part 6 - Apologies / Edd/Double D Leaves Home *The Animation King 1½ part 7 - Edd/Double D Meets Yakko Warner / Look Beyond What You See *The Animation King 1½ part 8 - Edd/Double D Meets P.J. Pete *The Animation King 1½ part 9 - The Circle of Life / P.J.'s Secret Weapon *The Animation King 1½ part 10 - Home Sweet Home *The Animation King 1½ part 11 - I Just Can't Wait to be King *The Animation King 1½ part 12 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Animation King 1½ part 13 - Be Prepared *The Animation King 1½ part 14 - The Stampede *The Animation King 1½ part 15 - Friends Stick Together Till The End *The Animation King 1½ part 16 - Edd/Double D & P.J. Find Autumn Woods *The Animation King 1½ part 17 - Hakuna Matata! / Lonette & Yakko's Conversation *The Animation King 1½ part 18 - Parenthood *The Animation King 1½ part 19 - Snail Slurping *The Animation King 1½ part 20 - Hot Tub *The Animation King 1½ part 21 - We Can't Let Them Feel the Love Tonight *The Animation King 1½ part 22 - Edd/Double D & P.J.'s Argument *The Animation King 1½ part 23 - My Work Here is Done *The Animation King 1½ part 24 - Lonette & Frank Reunite Edd/Double D *The Animation King 1½ part 25 - Minions in the Hole *The Animation King 1½ part 26 - Promised Land / Digga Tunnah (Reprise) / Curtain Calls *The Animation King 1½ part 27 - End Credits / Grazing in the Grass / That's All I Need (Reprise) Movie Used *The Lion King 1½ (2004) Movies TV Shows and Video Games Featured *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999 - 2009) *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *Goof Troop (1992 - 1993) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Cool World (1992) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011 - 2014) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Pinky & the Brain (1995 - 1998) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules TV series (1998 - 1999) *Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001 - 2003) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (2011) *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX (2014) *Camp Lazlo (2005 - 2008) *Son of the Mask (2005) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Minions (2015) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) Songs Featured *''Digga Tunnah'' *''That's All I Need'' *''Circle of Life (by Carmen Twillie)'' *''I Just Can't Wait to be King (by Simba)'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight?'' *''Digga Tunnah (Reprise)'' *''Digga Tunnah Dance'' *''Grazing in the Grass'' *''That's All I Need (Reprise)'' Trivia *Season 4 of Ed, Edd n Eddy ended in 2004, while Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle and The Lion King 1½ were released in 2004. Gallery Double-d-3-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-31285648-500-377.png|Edd/Double D as Timon. Pj an extremely goofy movie ending.jpg|P.J. Pete as Pumbaa. tumblr_luvpczQoJz1qef2w8o3_1280-e1434345547743.jpg|Lonette as Ma. DHc6QtsUIAAD5yy.jpg|Frank Harris (Doodle) as Uncle Max. 85d2cec6cbd1f8599a4ef633abed6385.jpg|Lock, Shock & Barrel as Shenzi, Banzai & Ed. 764.jpg|Yakko Warner as Rafiki. d7tfq8Qt16_small.jpg|Kevin as Young Simba. hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg|Adolescent Hercules as Adolescent Simba. 8e8d962309d68a1b08ae470161dc1d57.jpg|Adult Hercules as Adult Simba. camp_lazlo.raj_the_elephant.jpg|Raj as Zazu. tumblr_oazpslFfsw1uutss3o1_1280.jpg|Megara as Adult Nala. Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD